Day at the beach
by JoshNeku
Summary: Roxas and Axel go to the beach and build a sandcastle. Eventually, Saix shows up and finds them together.
1. Day at the beach

Ch.1-Day at the beach

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own the game 358/2 days, though. ^^

* * *

"Your mission is to collect hearts at Destiny Island." Saix explained to Axel and Roxas who stood before him.

The two Nobody glanced at each other, thinking the same thing.

_Beach._

* * *

Axel and Roxas stared at the clean beach ahead of them, both of them wearing swimming trunks.

"Are you sure it's okay to go to the beach?" Roxas asked, staring at the Chakram wielder.

"It's fine." Axel answered. "We did our mission already, so its okay."

"Alright."

"Come on." Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist and dragged him toward the ocean. "Let's build a sandcastle!"

* * *

Saix looked at his clipboard, mentally checking off who had already RTC'd from their missions. He frowned slightly when he noticed that two Nobody hadn't RTC'd and it was already sunset.

Where were they? The clipboard said that they had already finished their mission, so why hadn't they returned to the castle? Saix sighed as he lowered his clipboard before he opened a corridor of darkness and walked toward the wormhole.

* * *

Saix glanced around as he emerged from the corridor of darkness, searching the half-empty beach for two specific Nobody.

He soon spotted them near the shoreline, building a magnificent castle.

"What are you two doing?"

Axel and Roxas paused in their sculpting to see Saix standing a few feet away from their castle.

"Uh-oh…" Roxas muttered.

"What is that thing?" Saix stared at the sand castle that Axel and Roxas crouched in front of.

"It's a castle." Axel said. "Like the one we live in?"

"Why are you creating it out of…" Saix pushed the sand with his foot. "Crushed rock?"

"First, it's called sand. And second, we're building it 'cause we want to."

"Interesting." Saix murmured as the dark corridor opened a few feet behind him. He pointed toward it as he said sternly, "Back to the castle."

"Aww…." Roxas and Axel groaned as they grudgingly trudged toward the dark hole.

Saix shook his head as he followed after the two, mildly noting that the two Nobody were lightly touching each other's fingers.

* * *

Aww, day at the beach. Like they always wanted. ^^


	2. The orgy knows

Ch.2-The orgy knows

* * *

A day after the beach incident, Demyx was walking toward the kitchen to get something to eat. The Sitar player had only entered the kitchen when he immediately walked back out and headed toward the Grey Area. He had just seen something that startled him more than scared him.

Roxas had been sitting on one of the many counters in the kitchen with Axel standing in front of him. It seemed to Demy that the Keyblade holder had been kissing the fire Nobody.

Everyone who was in the Grey Area, which was almost everyone, looked up as the water Nobody paused at the threshold.

"What's wrong, Demyx?" Xigbar asked when he noticed Demyx's face. "Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled, nudging Luxord who sat beside him, the blonde-haired Nobody laughing with him.

"I am never going to be able to un-see that for the rest of my life." Demyx muttered.

"What?" Luxord questioned.

"What Axel and Roxas were doing in the kitchen."

Everyone glanced at each other before they all rushed toward the kitchen, leaving Demyx, Zexion, Xion, Saix and Xigbar alone.

"Why aren't you guys leaving?" Demyx inquired.

"We already know about their relationship." Saix explained as he scribbled something down on his clipboard.

The other three Nobody agreed as a Dusk floated toward the Claymore wielder and muttered something to him. Saix nodded and vanished as the Six Nobody who had gone to the kitchen returned.

"They're just eating cereal, Demyx." Luxord growled, hitting the back of Demyx's head as he walked past the Sitar player.

The other Nobody grumbled at Demyx as they also strode past him.

* * *

Saix appeared in Xemnas's room and the Ethereal Blade user looked at him.

"You needed me, Lord Xemnas?" Saix questioned.

"Status report."

"Everything is going perfectly. The only problem is Number Eight and Number Thirteen's relationship."

"Axel and Roxas? What about them?"

* * *

All the Nobodies convened in the Round Room after being summoned by Xemnas.

"Axel." Xemnas glanced at Axel then at Roxas. "Roxas. Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

"Yes." Axel nodded. "We had Lucky Charms for breakfast."

"Other than that."

Axel only blinked in innocence.

"Unless, you'd like me to tell everyone."

Axel sighed. "Well, it was obvious we couldn't keep it a secret for long. Roxas and I have been darting for a while now."

It was quiet for a few seconds before a few Nobody, mainly Luxord and Marluxia, began clapping, obviously congratulating the two.

"Whoa, whoa." Axel said. "I thought you all would be creeped out."

"We expected this from the two of you." Xemnas explained calmly. "You two are different from the rest of us."

"It was inevitable for the two of you." Saix said. "We sort of expected it."

"And you're okay with it?" Roxas questioned.

Saix nodded.

Both Axel and Roxas glanced at each other before they smiled.

Their relationship wasn't so secret anymore.

* * *

Yays for happy endings! ^^ You gets a cookie if you review.


End file.
